The Appearance of a Raven
by Yuandra Luna
Summary: Oh. Oh no. She did not want this to happen. Raven knew she should've never joined the team in the first place, but that little naive mindset of hers' decided it was alright. Do some good while you can - Right? Now, look at the lilac-haired idiot; who stumbled blindly through the void.


Black eyelashes fluttered open, welcoming for once the light into her azure eyes, gazing with light confusion at the overgrown red-brown roots which consumed with simplest movements, a metallic ceiling above her. The bewildered teen began to stand up forcing most of her weight on her left leg only to get an unpleasant backlash from it so she was unable to fully stand up. The unpleasant backlash informed her, it wouldn't be an ideal decision to stand or sit up due to the sudden sensitivity from her ribcage and from her left ankle. So she simply used the aid of a loose cable that was quite odd, to support her. Tall towers, definitely not skyscrapers, were built out of some sort unidentified smooth metal which was the most used material in this domain, she noted. However, what mostly intrigued her was the gigantic round object in front of her, tangled into various cables and some dried up roots. In a sudden moment, the round objects insides glowed a bright teal and cerulean symbols stormed out of the metallic object, soon surrounding her. She quickly shut her eyes, gripping her head trying desperately to shut out the symbols which were now merging effortlessly into her foreheads gem that betrayed its once ruby gleam and shined the same color as the unwanted bright, cerulean symbols. The Empath abandoned the energy she needed to sustain her weight on her legs and concentrate desperately on defending her mind from being invaded. This, however, paid the Girl her own balance as she collapsed on her knees and an agonizing convulsion shoot through her mind, weakening the pained girl as she struggled to stay awake only to be pressured down by an invisible force to the also metallic ground. She didn't know when or how but she soon obeyed her body's desperate wishes to rest and soon her muscles relaxed, letting her mind ease into a deep sleep.

 **"Azarathian, even though you are the offspring of a corrupted Being equally to Unicron, I still witness the purest will from your very core so you shall be allowed to absorb this knowledge and being entrusted also with the ability to track our life source, as well as his life source. Farewell, you shall succeed to aid the last Prime in the Time of need.",** A booming yet reposing, masculine voice elucidated her chosen faith as her figure faded into the now quick illuminating scenery.

Raven gasped, sitting up and grasping the leotard which covered the area from her heart while realizing with hectic glances that she wasn't placed in some sort of threat nor anybody was being threatened by someone or something. The Amethyst haired teen calmed her rapid breath together with her fast pulse as her still apathetic azure orbs informed her that she was in a high-temperature area with also quite high humidity level, maybe because she was located near a lake. Specific, Franklin Lake (thanks to a large, colorful tourist sign).

She struggled for couple seconds to stand up, due being too weak to use her floating abilities, only to achieve out of her struggle to rest now comfortable against a smooth tree trunk. Ravens pale dry, pale lips parted from each other, letting a sigh escape as the back of her head hit softly the tree after she managed to slide off the heavy travel backpack with its matching double so heavy duffel bag with a sickening **'Thud'** due to meeting the earth.

Thirty-five kilograms, lighter?

Check.

Knowing the location she currently resides in?

Also, check.

Treating the injuries from her body? 

The Empath was currently occupied with it.

A dim blue light engulfed her left hand, massaging the soreness away from shoulders till' down to the probably sprained ankle, well, once sprained ankle as she was currently healing it.  
After finishing her ankle she brushed her carefully over the ribcage, healing with some displeasing grimaces at least two broken ribs and a sprained one.

How did she even manage to inflict those injuries to herself?

She now fully leaned back, allowing her mind to drift away.

 _The pale sorceress drifted through the night sky, her luggage floating after her. She wasn't sure how many hours or even days passed since she started her stubborn flight. After all, she didn't want to rest until she reached Utah. Well, as her mind drifted away, calculating how she should start the new beginning, she was harshly interrupted by a vicious red laser meeting directly her foreheads gem. She cursed the clouds that shielded the blast until the last moment and her low dodging skills as she soon couldn't maintain any longer the control of her body, both physical and mental. She still gripped on the small remaining conscious of hers before dropping down in alarming speed. She tried desperately to stay in the air until she spotted multiply flying human souls nearing at her with rapid speed. Damn. If the military found about a person having difficulties floating without the usage of any technical gear, also being seventy meters high in the air, the outcome definitely wouldn't be pleasant for her. Luckily for her she spotted in her current situation a large spot of blue, to be specific water. A determined glint gleamed through her amethyst orbs for once as she calculated that water would have a bigger chance to soften her land and erase any possible evidence of her or at least the most of it. After all she didn't want to be detected by anyone._

 _So the Raven, willingly, let herself drop down, hoping for once that she would still be on Earth, alive. The last thing she felt was the wind screaming in her ears until she made rather harsh contact with the surface of the liquid._

It was rare for Raven to be actually thankful for her demonic half than despising it. Heck, she didn't notice that already the stars and the half moon were the only natural light sources at the sky instead of the bright sun which surprised her in the slightest. She mostly kept an eye on time and noticed always as any other functional living being when the sun disappeared from the horizon.

Was she really that occupied with her wounds that she even lost track of time?

She shook her head, slumping fully against the tree and staring with some interest at the night sky and its' twinkling orbs.

"Just me, the bristlecone pine behind me and an enormous, fastening large shooting star which nears towards my location. . ."

The lilac haired girl muttered, only to kick into motion as she realized the meaning behind her own words.

"Let me rephrase that, an enormous, object nearing towards my spot which certainly is interested into very a peaceful confrontation by its' fastening approach."

At least her sarcasm still remained intact.

She scooped up her belongings and created a black platform under her which dangerously flickered due to her low energy. However, it was enough to guide her with impressive speed to the nearby woods and it proved to be a success to the distant sound of an explosion and she was even harmed by it. But the platform faded away letting her land into a bush before the remaining air in her lungs was being squashed out by the weight from the satchel bag.

"I didn't remember to welcome with open arms a ton." She commented while she stood up, shoving the bag off herself. Raven hugged her shoulders, noticing it was quite cool so she took her cloak out of her bag and put it on. Raven quietly went through the woods, noticing how eerie the atmosphere was even though it wasn't even her fault. Wait.

Those weren't her footsteps and rapid breaths.

Her head immediately turned to a moving shadow, hiding behind a tree trunk which was only some pathetic meters away from her own spot. So she had the chance to actually focus on their figure which proved to be masculine by his masculine figure and…Terrified expression?

As quickly as he stopped behind the tree he began once again with the running, only to trip over well hidden root and nearly falling on the ground accompanied with a loud thud if it wasn't for Ravens' fast reaction to pull him into the bushes. His eyes widened as she met hers', preparing to let out a surprised scream to be silenced quickly by her palm.

"Be quiet Genius." she whispered while she heard a feminine voice complain about how easy he made her little hunt and was getting pissed.

Oh. Now she understood why he was frightened like a cat from a vacuum. There was a gigantic, lilac, metallic spider creature with the most intensive violet glowing eyes she ever seen in her life. It overthrows even Jinx's' record. Raven gladly would invite now anyone with arachnophobia.

She glanced to the boy which moved his gaze from her to the now empty space, spider-free space.

When the robotic spider was gone without being sure you saw where it was headed to, you were instantly screwed.

And it proved to be right by the startled scream of the boy which moved away from her palm, looking at those malicious orbs.

"Oh, what's this? Now I actually need to choose a head to be resting on the free frame." Raven was sure that she didn't want to know what her collection mostly was about as she grabbed the boys hand and dragged him away from that being towards an enormous ship which equaled probably the size of th-, it was the meteor wasn't it?

They stopped taking their breaths before Raven began to look around for another escape option only to be whisked back by the same boy who she saved moments before. She kept quiet as the giant female alien walked past them, probably searching for them in her ship.

"We are even right?" She heard him whisper while she ripped away from his grasp.

"Probably, but if you ever do that again I promise I will be the one to skin you alive." She lowly hissed at him before stopping in her actions as she realized that a nearby tree trunk behind the boy began to dangerously bend down surrounded by her power. She shut her eyes, chanting silently the calming words only to stop midway as he heard him mutter something about making a fire and something about exploding. Her eyelids snapped open, watching him with some irritation as he desperately made some sparks to a nearby stick, trying to lighten it up in flames. However, instead of succeeding to let flames appear, large, fast moving footsteps clashed against the metal, proving her theory as correct that the lilac alien heard the ruckus. She cursed, letting Anger influence her to a minimum and shoot a black beam at the cerulean liquid which the other teen was always glancing at. Said teen actually noticed the fire spark to live on the liquid and quickly pushed her forward motioning her to run.

So she began to run after as quickly as she was able to. The Empath damned her weakly condition and her lack of energy. Damn, how could a blast like that weaken her that much?

She thought she planned any miscalculation!

Dread crept over her spine, looking back she noticed a piece of metal flying towards their direction, to be specific towards the boys ignorant head. Damn it.

Raven ran between the path towards the black haired heads' while splitting the large metallic object in smaller pieces which the most fortunately, flew past them. However, one malicious piece gladly took the origins past will and pierced through the flesh of a creature, this time the Raven.

Once again, only a tedious pain was the last thing she felt after she made contact with the ground, before slipping into unconscious.


End file.
